


Echoes of the Past

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Hallucinations, Heartbreaking, Mental Illness, Trauma, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: The King was weak when he returned. Barely able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time, but he too, eventually recovered. Three days after he awoke, he finally asked the one question that had been burning in his mind.“Where’s Prompto?”





	Echoes of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikkuShinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/gifts).



> This is not a happy fic - though it's almost hopeful. 
> 
> I was on Tumblr, and I came across a lot of Maes Hughes (FullMetal Alchemist) memes and there was one that inspired this. Of course, having been looking through that particular tag, I felt a heartbreaking mood. I had to get it out xD.

The Dawn had come. Life slowly returned to Eos. First in plants that had longed for the sun, then the animals started to repopulate. Slowly, people began to rebuild their new world, never once forgetting who they owed it to.    
  
The world slowly recovered, and eventually, people began to live again. No longer struggling for that next day, no longer hiding away in an over crowded city. Day after day, the people would emerge from their new homes and look up at the bright sky, many not believing it possible.    
  
Even five years after the Dawn, there were still those that awoke every morning with a sense of disbelief and wonder, a hope reaffirmed with every dawn.    
  
It was a normal morning when he came back. There was nothing to indicate to the masses, no bright lights or singing from the gods. No parade or pomp and circumstance. Just one day, the King of Light appeared on his tattered throne to look over his city once more.    
  
Ignis and Gladio were quick to recover from their shock. Given the lives that they had led, the things that they had been through, it wasn’t too hard to believe. The gods had interfered in their lives more times than they could count, but at least this time, it was for something good.    
  
The King was weak when he returned. Barely able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time, but he too, eventually recovered. Three days after he awoke, he finally asked the one question that had been burning in his mind.    
  
“Where’s Prompto?”    
  
He didn’t miss the way that Ignis and Gladio turned their eyes away, the way that grief and sadness echoed in their expressions. His mind went to the worst. He’d been back for half a week and hadn’t seen any evidence of the bond. But before he could despair, Ignis spoke with a hesitant and sympathetic voice.    
  
“He’s… Not well.”    
  
Again, his retainers seemed upset and unable to look him in the eyes. Prompto wasn’t dead, but the way they were acting…    
  
“Take me to him.”    
  
Prompto was in a home. A ‘care’ home. A place for those so severely affected by the apocalypse that they were unable or untrusted to live on their own. It was a large facility with too many people for Noct’s liking. The world may have recovered, but not everybody did.    
  
Prompto’s room was clean, tidy and homely. Photographs from their travels papered the wall, and the window was wide open to allow the bright morning light to filter in. He was there, sitting on his bed.   
  
“Hi guys!” He greeted Ignis and Gladio, a wide grin on his face. But when his eyes met Noct’s, they quickly flicked away again and the grin faded.    
  
“I uh-” the blond seemed a little embarrassed, and he gave Ignis and Gladio a small smile. “I think I forgot my meds this morning.” He told them, hand scratching at the back of his neck. His eyes refused to land on Noct. “I’m seeing things again. Sorry.” He was trying to save face, to keep up a bright facade. Noct could see through it instantly.    
  
Prompto’s eyes fall on Noct again before hastily retreating and filling with tears. He shuffled back on his bed, arms going around his knees to hold them close. Making himself smaller. Every time his eyes moved to look at Noct, they couldn’t stay there, as if it hurt to see him.    
  
Slowly, Prompto started to lose his composure. The tears that had gathered in his eyes began to fall, his chest heaving with suppressed sobs.    
  
“Prom…?” Noct began to move forward, further into the room, but he was held back by a strong arm. He briefly looked up to his shield and saw the pain and sympathy.    
  
“Why can’t I just stop?” Prompto questioned in a small voice. His head was now on his knees, hiding himself from the world. “Why can’t I let him go?” The sobs weren’t restrained any more. He was rocking back and forth as loud cries echoed in the small room.    
  
“Prompto..” Noct tried to move again, but Gladio still held him back. Instead, Ignis moved to sit beside Prompto. He gently pulled him into a one armed embrace.    
  
“Why can’t I stop?” Prompto was still asking, curling into Ignis’ comforting embrace. “Why won’t he leave me alone? Please Iggy - please. Make it stop.”    
  
Noct finally figured it out. What it was that had brought Prompto to this place. What it was that was happening. Prompto thought he was hallucinating. He thought that Noct wasn’t real, and that the medication he took to stop the visions wasn’t working.    
  
“Prompto…” Noct repeated his name, and the blond flinched, curling tighter into a ball.    
  
“I can’t do this anymore, Iggy.” Prompto whimpered. “I can’t- I can’t keep seeing him. Every day -Every day he- And then I remember and he’s-”    
  
Ignis’ arms around Prompto tightened and the advisor finally spoke. “Prompto… we can see him too.” He whispered, and Prompto froze. “The gods returned him to us.”    
  
“That’s not funny, Ignis.” Prompto’s sobs became harsher. “Please stop.”    
  
“He’s here, Prompto…” Gladio spoke this time, finally letting go of Noct’s shoulder.    
  
The king was free to move now, but he couldn’t. He found himself staring at the broken echo of the man he’d once known. Prompto was suffering because of him, hurting in a way that Noct couldn’t even comprehend.    
  
A gentle push on the back of his shoulder had Noct stumbling forward. “Prom…”    
  
“Please! Just stop!” Prompto’s voice rose in pitch and volume, becoming slightly hysterical.    
  
Noct froze in place and fell silent. The only sound in the small room was Prompto’s laboured breathing and heart wrenching sobs.    
  
“Prompto.” Noct took a breath and took the final step forward. He sat down on the bed beside Prompto, a hand hesitantly reaching out. “I’m here.”    
  
“You’re  _ always _ here.” Prompto didn’t look up, “You’re always here. You’re always…”    
  
“I’m real.” Noct’s voice was losing its volume, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he broke down too.    
  
His fingers finally made contact with Prompto’s arm, gently touching the soft skin. “I’m alive.” Noct whispered. “Please… just look at me.”    
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Prompto lifted his head. His eyes first found the hand on his arm, then followed it up to see Noct. To look at him. To really look at him. Noct tried for a smile, but it came out wobbly. “See?” He moved his hand to take a hold of Prompto’s, to give it a soft squeeze. “If I were in your head… I couldn’t-” He swallowed and squeezed the hand again. “I wouldn’t be able to touch you, would I?”    
  
Honestly, he had no idea how Prompto’s hallucinations worked, but as far as he was aware, your imagination couldn’t touch.    
  
But Prompto still looked unsure. He stared at Noct for a moment before cautiously looking at Gladio, still by the door. The Shield nodded, a soft smile on his face.    
  
Next, Prompto turned to look at Ignis. Seeing the same gesture, he quickly returned his gaze to his king, eyes widening.    
  
His free hand moved, slowly reaching out to touch Noct’s face. He was trembling as his fingers touched warm skin, and he heaved out another breath. “You’re… you’re not in my head…?”    
  
“I’m here, Prom…” Noct had no idea how to act, how to reassure his friend that he was truly there, that he was back and it wasn’t a trick of the mind. “And we’ll have as many people as you want tell you that.”    
  
“You want me to get Kadowaki to tell you?” Gladio offered. Without looking away from Noct, Prompto nodded his head slowly and Gladio left the room.    
  
Prompto seemed unable to take his eyes from the King, his hand slowly tracing a path down Noct’s face. “Noct…”    
  
“I’m here, Prom.” Noct tried to reassure him, squeezing the hand that was still in his own. “I’m really here.” His own tears had long ago started flowing, completely ignored until Prompto wiped them away.    
  
“You’re back…” Prompto inched his way away from Ignis and slowly moved to sit closer to Noct. Kneeling on his bed, he faced the king, eyes never leaving him, fingers never lifting from their touch. “Is this… real?”    
  
“It’s real.” A new voice came from the door. It was one that Noct didn’t recognise, but he didn’t want to look away from Prompto. Not now. Not ever.    
  
“Doctor…” Prompto finally did look away, eyes finding the doctor at the door. She gave him a gentle smile, and a nod. “You’re not hallucinating this time.” She spoke in a gentle tone.   
  
“Dreaming?”    
  
“No.” The woman - who must have been Doctor Kadowaki - shook her head. “This is real.” She told Prompto.    
  
The blond gave a few, slow nods before turning back to look at Noct. “Real…” He repeated before taking a breath and giving a small nod.    
  
The hand finally disappeared from Noct’s face, only to return to his shoulder with some force. “The hell, dude!? What the hell… what the hell took you so long?” Prompto seemed to be barely holding on, and Noct did the only thing he could think of.   
  
He pulled Prompto into his arms and held him.    
  
“I’m home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Squoosifersass for the title, and to RikkuShinra for the encouragement.


End file.
